thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sept09Updates
Wednesday, September 30th, 2009 *The Distressed Watcher: Stephen Kings It - Georgie Get's Eaten *5 Second Movies:1408 *That Jewish Guy: A Kosher Episode Tuesday, September 29th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cool As Ice *Atop the Fourth Wall: -Dying Inside Trailer *Full Circle: Top 9 Underrated Disney Songs Monday, September 28th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Adventures of the Kool-Aid Man #1 *Sage Reviews: : ODST *Game Heroes: Strip Fighter 2 *Nerd To The Third Power: Episode 2 Geek Pride Sunday, September 27th, 2009 *Still Gaming: Dead Moon *Phelous (shows): Day of the Dead *Hardcorner: Technigame Saturday, September 26th, 2009 *Shameful Sequels: Tremors 3 (MikeJ test run) *Guy Lynor Schwa Episode 1 (ThatJewish Guy test run) *Game Heroes 9/23/09 podcast Friday, September 25th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Chick: Armageddon (Part 2) *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre 9: Artemis' Lover *Trailer Failure Episode 3 Thursday, September 24th, 2009 *Video Game Confessions: Lara Croft *5 Second Movies: Supersize Me *Phelous (shows): DBZ: Is That OK? Part 02 Wednesday, September 23rd, 2009 *5 Second Movies: Halo ODST *Benzaie at Video Game Fest *The AngryJoeShow: Halo: ODST Pre-Order Pickup Tuesday, September 22nd, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old Vs New: Willy Wonka vs Charlie *Snapshots: Super Turrican *That Jewish Guy: Top 13 Jewish Comedians (Trial run) Monday, September 21st, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mickey Mantle #2 *The AngryJoeShow: 40th Day: (Weapon Customization) *The Spoony Experiment: Review Like A Pirate Sunday, September 20th, 2009 *Read Right to Left: School Rumble *Lee and Z Show Episode 8 *That Cartoon Show: The Hangover 2 Starring Kanye West Saturday, September 19th, 2009 *Game Heroes: 9/16/09 Podcast *Transmission Awesome Episode 33 Coldguy *Shameful Sequels (MikeJ Trial) Friday, September 18th, 2009 *Game Den: Golden Axe *The Distressed Watcher: Top 10 Movie Badasses *Comic Book Issues: Wednesday Comics Thursday, September 17th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Meteor *The Nostalgia Critic: Doug's Top 20 Favorite Movies (Parts 1 and 2) *The Nostalgia Critic Audio review of Halloween III *Bum Reviews: Audio review of the 2008 Political Campaign Wednesday, September 16th, 2009 *Ashens: The Box of Retro Delights *Sage Reviews: The Beatles *Guy Lynor: Hardcore and Awesome Tuesday, September 15th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blank Check *Trailer Failure Episode 2 *Phelous (shows): Resident Hazard 2 Monday, September 14th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blood Pack #1 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek Online *That Jewish Guy: Shalom Sesame (test run) Sunday, September 13th, 2009 *Benzaie: Benzaie Interviews Barry Leitch *Phelous (shows): Meat Train *Game Heroes: Dustin the Wise Saturday, September 12th, 2009 *5 Second Movies: Gamer *Full Circle: Top 9: Music Moments in Gaming (Side Note 02) *The Distressed Watcher: Double Feature!!! Brick & The Vegetarian Friday, September 11th, 2009 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 40 *Game Heroes: 9/9/09 Podcast *The Spoony Experiment: Robowar *Comic Conventions: Hulk Vs. Venom Thursday, September 10th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Monkeybone *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blackest Night *Game Heroes: Mickey Takes on Anime Fest '09 *Little Miss Gamer: DS-Etiquette & Super Princess Peach Wednesday, September 9th, 2009 *Bum Reviews: District 9 *That Cartoon Show: Orangey Os *The Nostalgia Chick: Armageddon Tuesday, September 8th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alone In The Dark *Game Heroes Podcast 09/02/2009 *Trailer Failure Episode 1 Monday, September 7th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zero Patrol #1 *Game Heroes: China Warrior *Nerd To The Third Power Episode 1: No Need For Clever Titles Sunday, September 6th, 2009 *5 Panel Comics: Crisis On Infinite Earths *Sage Reviews: 5 *GSYMDK: Enclave (PC) Saturday, September 5th, 2009 *Transmission Awesome: Episode 32: Spoony *Theme Lyrics: Dinosaurs *MasaVox: Lesson 6 Friday, September 4th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force Part 11 *Game Heroes: Section 8 *You Can Play This: Dai Meiro Thursday, September 3rd, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Final Destination 3 *Full Circle: Top 9: Music Moments in Gaming (Side Note) *Game Heroes: 8/27/09 Podcast Wednesday, September 2nd, 2009 *Spine Breakers: Episode 2 Kindle *Game Heroes: Arcade Auction *True Internet Story: The Nostalgia Critic Tuesday, September 1st, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Fuck Ups *Press Start: Episode 24: Mirror Match *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Riff on Ripper: Act 1 - Part 03 More info: Timeline Category: Content Category: Updates